theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses As the film begins, [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Littlefoot Littlefoot] and his friends [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Ducky Ducky], [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Petrie Petrie] and [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Spike Spike] are eagerly waiting to nibble the first treesweets. Ducky is about to take one, but Littlefoot quickly tells her to stop and reminds them all that none may take any treesweets until "''Nibbling Day''". This however, doesn't stop Petrie from flying to the tree's crown and trying to take one. Just then, [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Topsy Cera's father] emerges and states very clearly how every dinosaur in the valley has waited a long time to taste the treesweets. As [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Cera Cera], too, appears before them, she reminds them that she is the one who is supposed to get the first treesweet because she was the one who found the treesweet-tree in the first place, although it was indeed Littlefoot who did it. Cera also teases Littlefoot for being too little to actually reach the treesweets. Meanwhile, Cera's father is visited by an old friend -- a female threehorn named [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Tria Tria] -- whom, it seems, he used to have a crush on. She also reveals his name to be [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Topsy Topsy] (although it may simply be a nickname). After speaking a while with her, he promises Tria that she will get the first treesweet of the season; which Cera, who appears just in time to hear him say this, becomes very upset about. From that moment on, Cera refuses to [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_XI:_Invasion_of_the_Tinysauruses# make friend] with Tria and simply shrugs her off whenever she tries to talk to her. Littlefoot, meanwhile, goes off by himself, feeling very down about how "''little''" he is. As he returns to the treesweet tree, he climbs up the cliff right next to it and tries to reach the treesweets by himself. As he does, he accidentally falls right through the tree and knocks down every single treesweet. Realizing the trouble he is now in, he faints. As he wakes up, he finds himself surrounded by several miniature longnecks (called [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Tinysauruses tinysauruses]). As one eats a treesweet off the top of his nose, Littlefoot screams in fear, sending the longnecks scattering, but drawing the attention of Topsy and Tria. Upon noticing that every treesweet is gone, all the dinosaurs in the valley are standing in front of the tree; many of them, including Topsy, suspecting Littlefoot to be the guilty party. Littlefoot, afraid to admit it was his fault that the treesweets fell off the tree, blames everything on the tiny longnecks. He is believed, and everyone starts looking for the tiny longnecks, preparing to drive them out of the valley once they have been found. However, the grownups prove to be fortunately incompetent at searching, as shown by a longneck chasing her own tail round a tree and a threehorn getting stuck under a root. As Littlefoot and Cera are searching the valley, Littlefoot falls down a pothole in the ground where he encounters one of the tinysauruses named Skitter; the very same one Littlefoot spotted eating a treesweet off of his nose. First being afraid of them, Littlefoot flees deeper into the cave; but soon enough, he finds that they are actually friendly creatures, who admire him for his size. He befriends them all, and meets their leader, Big Daddy, who at first believes that Littlefoot told the bigger dinosaurs about them, but becomes more accepting of Littlefoot after he learns that he discovered their cave by [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_XI:_Invasion_of_the_Tinysauruses# accident], and has not told anyone. Upon hearing how difficult it is for the [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Tinysauruses tinysauruses] to [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_XI:_Invasion_of_the_Tinysauruses# find] food, he promises to help bring them as many treestars as he can every night. Eventually, Littlefoot feels ready to tell his friends about the colony of tiny longnecks living in the underground caverns. They all get to see the tiny longnecks for themselves, and promises not to tell the adults. Even Cera, who is still angry with her father, promises to keep it secret, mainly because she finds out that she can relate to their leader's daughter Lizzie, who feels that Big daddy is too bossy, in a similar manner to Topsy. Big Daddy is accepting of the children, but is skeptical about befriending the bigger dinosaurs, believing that because they are bigger, they believe themselves to be more important. When sneaking off to see the tinysauruses again, Littlefoot and his friends are confronted by Topsy. But when he tries to ask them why they are out so late at night, Cera angrily throws the question back at him. Topsy, not wanting Cera to find out about him and Tria, manages to see them off. Just as Tria comes up to see him, they spot two of the tiny longnecks, Skitter and Lizzie, who have journeyed to the world above to find out why Littlefoot and the others have not come back tonight. A chase ensues which eventually reveals their hideout. As the grown-ups prepare to block the caverns; Littlefoot, realizing that he must tell the truth, admits that while the Tinysauruses did eat all the treesweets, they would not have been able to if he had not knocked them all out of the tree in the first place. The grownups leave, deciding not to block the entrance, but a sudden rockslide seals the hideout anyway. Upon hearing that he blamed everything on the tinysauruses, Littlefoot's friends don't even want to talk with him because of what he has done. Littlefoot, angry at his friends' rejection of him, leaves them and decides to set things right on his own. Meanwhile, Cera apologizes to Tria after having seen how her father treated the tinysauruses like pests, and the two become friends. Meanwhile, the Tinysauruses, led by Big Daddy, are making their way through the caves to leave the Great Valley for good, heading to the Mysterious Beyond, where they believe they may be safe from bigger dinosaurs tormenting them. However, they are proven wrong as they are chased back through the caves and into the Great Valley by a pair of [http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Utahraptor Utahraptors]. The Tinysauruses return and through sheer weight and number, the allied force of the Great Valley dinosaurs and the Tinysauruses drive the Utahraptors out of the valley for good. The following season, everyone gathers at the now replenished Treesweet Tree to celebrate the next Nibbling Day. Littlefoot is given the chance to retrieve the first treesweet and is delighted to find he can finally reach the tree. Grandpa Longneck remarks that he grew taller the moment he stood up for the Tinysauruses. The dinosaurs, small and large alike, join together to enjoy everything the Tree has to offer together, learning that even the smallest creatures can make a big difference. After the film fades to black, a treesweet falls past the screen, which is promptly snatched out of the air by[http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Petrie Petrie], who grins at the camera and flies off.=